When the Cat is Away
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: "I loved you from the very beginning, I love you even now, and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon, so I'll love you tomorrow too. And until all tomorrows come to pass."


**When the Cat is Away**

**By: NocheKrovoche**

_-I do not own Kyo and Yuki-or Shigure-but I sure wish I do. _

The Sohma compound was once again at peace. Having no one to bicker with, Yuki let his tense shoulders relax as he took in the scent of the aromatic ferns and tranquil breeze. Kyo was training in the mountains this summer, as he always does every year. The halls were deserted and the house seems to lack its usual vibrancy without the lively accentuation of the cat bishi around.

It was really very peaceful, and yet, Yuki can't seem to shake off the agitation he felt. He had been so bored that in the past hour he had already weeded his little garden, cleaned his already tidy room, and had washed the dishes in the sink. He was already in the middle of rearranging the furniture in the living room when Shigure walked in, humming a happy tune to himself.

The slender mutt only had to take one look at Yuki to know what was going on. Snickering to himself, he settled on one of the chairs at the far end of the room, letting the other continue what he was doing. He watched Yuki work for a little while, amused at how seemingly distracted the younger Sohma was, before sighing at his little cousin's antics.

"You know, you could've just asked him to stay." Shigure announced, adjusting his seat on the plush chair. "I'm sure he wouldn't have minded."His dog tail appeared, swishing happily behind him. Yuki only stiffened at the statement, but didn't say anything else. He continued to drag the other chairs around, desperate to ignore the other man.

There really was nothing he could've done. Kyo would not even listen to him. Knowing the neko, he would surely think of a twisted motive for why Yuki would've wanted him to stay, and would've gone to the mountains anyway, albeit with more reason to. That's how he's always been, easy in drawing out conclusions even if it was a real leap from the truth.

Yuki sighed, wishing he wasn't such a coward and just confess his feelings for the orange cat, but nothing is ever that simple with Kyo.

He looked back at Shigure, thinking if he should tell him how he feels about Kyo. He was reluctant for a very good reason, and that was because he knew that the moment he says anything to the mangy dog, every Sohma would know about it the next day. But still, he always had a good advice for these kinds of things, and even though it pains him to admit it, he needs someone to talk to.

Dark eyes followed Yuki's every movement, hesitant to point out that he was gripping the cushions to hard and was making the foam come out. Shigure had been looking at the young rat have a mental debate with himself, and although the facial expressions were amusing, he knew that it was high time he took pity on his younger cousin.

"I know about Kyo, Yuki. You can stop berating yourself in your mind now." He snickered, pulling Yuki out of his musings and making him blush like a tomato.

"H-how'd you know?" the embarrassed teen asked, trying to regain his composure but failing miserably.

"You stare at him too much, dear, sweet cousin!" Shigure replied making dramatic hand gestures and turning around the room with hearts fluttering about him. "You were practically undressing him with your eyes!" he added with a snort.

This earned him a punch on this head, but he wasn't deterred at all.

"Ah, Kyo, you look so fabulous without a shirt on!" he tried to imitate a girl's squeal.

"You look so manly in that towel, Kyo!"

"I wanna eat your *bleep*"

"Ohh~ Just take me now!" He screamed in utter (theatrical)bliss.

Shigure had always been known to saying his opinions in the most suggestive ways, though that never made him immune to people beating him to a bloody pulp when he does that. That's why he was a bit surprised when Yuki didn't hit him again and just stood there.

He frowned and figured that he must be more frustrated than he had originally thought. But when he looked over the teen again, he found that his cousin might be more simple minded than he gave him credit for-seeing the prominent bulge on his trousers. Unless some foam actually found its way down there, he was fairly sure that Yuki was turned on with his imagination of a certain cat being naked and doing naughty things too him.

"Oh-ho~" He laughed to himself, loving the direction this was going. For once, his remarks actually gave him the result he wanted, although in all honesty, he didn't think it would work.

Yuki finally realized what Shigure was so smug about and attempted to cover it up. "No need to cover it up, Yu-chan!" He giggled as his eyes twinkled in that creepy manner.

"Shut up! What do you know?" the other cried defensively.

"When the cat is away, the mouse becomes lonely." Shigure said wisely as he wore that ever-present, plastic smile. Yuki turned to him and opened his mouth to make a protest, but when he did, he found no words to defend himself with. He was taken aback with how the inu was able to render him speechless by such a tactless line. But he couldn't deny to himself that it was true. He looked away and fled to his room, seeking comfort in the confines of his blanket-and possibly his hand, too.

**oXo..**

It was already late in the night when Kyo reached the compound. He hadn't thought of his exhaustion with his trip down the mountain as he had been too eager to get a glimpse of the petite dark-haired lad he had been crushing on for the last few years. The cat originally left to get rid of his feelings for the pale teen, but all the past month had accomplished was to intensify his love for him.

His desire for Yuki had been to overwhelming and he needed to see him at once.

He quietly crept into the room as he looked over the sleeping figure, making sure that the occupant doesn't wake up. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw how delicious Yuki looked, spread out on his bed with his creamy skin and impossibly pink lips parted in such a tantalizing manner.

Before he knew it, he was standing over the bed, his fingers reached out, almost touching the porcelain cheeks.

A sigh escaped his lips as he retracted his hand and kneels at the height of the sleeping rat. There were so many things he wanted to say and even more things he wanted to do to him. Things he regretted never having the courage to properly face until this half-assed minute, when he was sure he looked really stupid. But he tries anyway.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," he rolled the name in his mouth, thinking of how foreign it seems- seeing as he had not used it to address him since the moment they met. "Yuki..." he tries again, and this time, he blushes, embarrassed but still determined. "I love you."

The wind blows from the window carrying Kyo's confession in the air. He weighed his next words, thinking about what to say next-or if anything more was needed- not that it mattered since he was practically talking to the wall with the way Yuki slept like a log. But knowing that he would never have the chance to say it anymore once the other boy is awake, he grabs the chance.

"I love you. From the moment we met, we've been fighting with each other, but I think that what I've been trying to fight was what I really felt for you. Even when I try so hard, it never goes away, and I'm always drawn back to you."

"Whenever I leave, part of me always hopes that you'd try to stop me. But you never do. And whenever I come back, it's always painful when you don't seem to care."

"I loved you from the very beginning, I love you even now, and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon, so I'll love you tomorrow too. And until all tomorrows come to pass."Kyo whispered softy to the sleeping form, not aware that the other male was very much awake.

The cat slowly got up, but was startled when a hand reached for his own. He turned and saw a pair of lovely plum eyes looking back at him. Kyo gasped and stumbled indignantly on the floor. "Y-y-you were awake?" he stuttered feeling a blush creep up to his cheeks. Yuki only nodded once. "All this time? ...Y-you heard what... I said?" the orange neko asked, even though he was dreading the answer he knew he was going to get. _'Good one, genius!' _he mentally slapped himself.

Yuki lifted off the covers and crept towards him on his hands and knees. "I did..." he said huskily, and Kyo became a statue, with the sultry look the rat had on his face as his hips swayed against the moonlight. "...word. Kyo.."Yuki continued, each word punctuated as his face got closer and closer to the blushing one. For the first time during the night, Kyo became painfully aware of the mini-Kyo that had come in full attention during their little exchange. His blush deepened when he found Yuki smirk at him knowingly.

"What's gotten into you?" he rasped out although not really caring whether or not the other male answers him back. He was too absorbed by the way Yuki looked having his night shirt hanging open. The purple eyed bishonen had discarded his pants before he slept because they felt uncomfortable with his heated skin. This proves to be his advantage as he let Kyo feel his velvety skin, knowing that he will never be able to resist him.

"What can I say? When that cat is away, ...the mouse becomes lonely." Yuki whispered huskily as he rubbed against Kyo's leg, letting him know exactly what he feels. The tan boy felt a hand glide up inside his shirt reaching a nipple and playing with the pert nub.

Kyo didn't waste any more time. He quickly took hold of the pale man and forcefully shoved him on the bed. "Well, if that's really what you want..."Kyo said seductively as his skilful fingers sidled in Yuki's underwear. "I'm not going to hold back."

**oXo..**

Outside the room, a certain dog is wagging his tail as he leans further on the door trying to hear as much as he can with the ongoing action that was happening at the other side of the offending barrier.

A/N : This is my take on the quote "When the cat is away, the mouse becomes lonely". Of course Kyo and Yuki were perfect for the roles. *Sqeals and jumps for joy* ...*then dies*

Anywho, please review!


End file.
